Sayonara
by BlueXRed
Summary: Sakura's been keeping a secret to everyone, even her parents. But when they found out, it was a shock, especially to her bestfriend. Would a certain raven-haired boy come back to the village? Find out! SasuSaku, where there are fluffs, and tears along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Please! If I was the owner of Naruto right now, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions but infact, OWNERfictions.**

Thwack!

The sound of kunais hitting to a tree. Team 7 -minus Sasuke- was training in the fields. It has been months since Sasuke left. Naruto has become sturdy. His muscles well-defined for such a young age. But still, he was that annoying brat that loves to eat ramen. Sakura has become a well-sculptured lady. Her body was now getting the lady-like curves but, her breasts? Not so. And Kakashi-sensei? Well, still the perverted sensei that they love.

They were training for a certain reason. To become stronger. Why would they want to become stronger when they were strong enough to defeat hundreds of men? To bring back that bastard that left. Everyone was sad of his sudden 'dissapearance'. Especially, the pinkette that loved him dearly.

_"I have to get him back. I HAVE to." _she thought while throwing another shuriken.

"Okay kids, I think thats enough training for now." Kakashi said as he pocketed his orange book. "Alright!" the blonde loudmouth said while he jumped up and down. He turned to Sakura and asked, "Hey, Sakura-chan. Would you like to go out with me and eat some ramen?" Sakura just stood and gave him a fake smile. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I still have some errands to do." Naruto felt depressed and sulked. Kakashi noticed something wierd about her. Like her happiness just went down or something.

"You should rest, Sakura." The two teens turned around him with a confused and surprised look. "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she picked her bag. "I am perfectly fine." She lied. It was obvious though. "I know you're not fine. Stop with your lies, Sakura. You're getting thinner everyday. You're pale, your eyes are sunken and your happiness is almost look like a corpse!" He exclamed.

"I told you I'm just fine." she looked away.

"Tell me. Tell_ us_." he said with a concern tone.

"Okay! I'm not fine! Sasuke is already gone and you think that I would forget it! I still love him, okay!" she screamed while tears rimming her eyes. She then felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded. "I-still-l-love him." Then, she stumbled and her body landed on the ground. She heard them calling her but their voice was very faint.

Meanwhile, miles away from Konoha. A certain black haired teenager was sleeping under a tree. He was having a dream- or rather, having a nightmare.

_A pinkette was standing in front of him. Saying something that he heard before._

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun." she smiled. Then it drifted to another scene. The night he left the village. She was still there and saying the same words but was in tears. He regretted that he made her cry. It was his own intention to leave Konoha and become stronger but not to see her cry. She was then swallowed by darkness and disappeared. Leaving him alone standing. He then saw the face of the killer._

He got up. Beads of sweat was on his forehead. His onyx eyes wide opened and he was panting. He was sure that he had nightmares before but it was unxpected to see someone he knows in his dreams. "Sakura?" he asked himself.

**A/N: How was it? I think I'm gonna make multiple chapters this time. I'm pretty lazy though. Sometimes, I don't get the job done. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for being patient. Here is chapter 2. :D**

Sakura woke up with white all over the place. The bed she was laying was white. The tiles on the floor was white. The ceilings and even what she wore was white. She immediately knew it was the hospital when she found the dextrose beside her and the nurses passing by giving her a smile. She sat up but felt dizzy. She didn't want this to happen. To be seen as weak by her teammates especially Naruto and for her parents to know about her secret. Again, she fell asleep hoping that when she wakes up, it is just a dream.

Upon hearing what happened to Sakura, her parents were immediately called by the hokage. As they entered, Tsunade was sitting facing the window. She turned to them and saw their sad and worry faces.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakuras mother called "What happened to Sakura? Please, I want to know." She said through sobs. Her husband was comforting her although, it was obvious in his face that he too, was about to cry.

"So she didn't tell you, huh?" Tsunade said as she stood and gave a sad smile.

"About what?" The man asked. Both he and his wife were shocked.

"A year ago, Sakura came to me to do some check-ups. She said she wasn't feeling well for a while now so, I tended to do it for her. Even I was shocked with the result. It was just too early for it to happen." Her last line almost fell into a whisper.

"Damn it, Hokage-sama! Just tell us already!" The pinkette's father asked with clenched fists and rising anger.

With a defeated sigh, she closed her eyes and turned to them. "Sakura has... cancer."

The couple gasped.

The mother broke into tears and sat in a nearby chair while her husband followed. "How long will she live?" They asked.

"About half a year or so." The hokage answered.

Sakura woke up again but still she was in the same place. The only thing different was that there were two familiar faces beside her.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun." She mumbled their names.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" The blonde moved closer as she sat up. "Yeah, just a little bit dizzy." She smiled.

After having a short chat with her teammates, three other figures went to her room.

The pinkette was shocked to see her parents and the hokage.

"O-okaachan, otouchan, Tsunade-sama?!" She flabbergasted.

"Yo!" The gray haired man called.

"Konnichiwa!" The loudmouth shouted.

Sakura's parents moved closer to her. "Sakura-chan, we need to talk." Her mother said with a smile.

"I know already about that, Mom." She turned and gave a sad smile "It's about my cancer, isn't it?"

Both her teacher and comrade gasped.

'I have to get you back, Sasuke. For Sakura.' Naruto thought with clenched hands and gritted teeth. Shaking with anger

**A/N: I really don't know about this cancer thing. I'm just 13! But in only a few days, I'm going to be 14. *pops confetti* YEHEY! Thanks for reading and reviews are much accepted. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I'm gonna try writing a fight scene. It's my first time and I do NOT write these kind of stories. All I ever did was make stories that contains romance, tragedy or humor and fight scenes are a big no-no for me to write. You noticed that I posted the third chapter fast, noh? Kukuku. It's because the three parts are already published in another website called Wattpad! Had another account there too. **

**On with the story...**

****An orange figure fast approaching was seen through the woods. Naruto decided to look for his bestfriend. His _ex-_bestfriend. He talked about this to Kakashi.

_"Sensei, please, let me look for Sasuke!" he pleaded. Eyes full of hope that Kakashi would say yes._

_"Naruto, I told you it would be dangerous to look for him and besides, it was his decision to leave Konoha. We can't expect him to just come back." His teacher said for the umpteenth time._

_"But- but, Sakura-chan-" The blonde said in almost a whisper. Eyes looked down and tears rimming on it. He gritted his teeth and gripped his hands. "I don't want Sakura-chan to die without seeing that bastard!' He shouted. Kakashi was shocked to hear Naruto. He know that that kid loves Sakura but Sakura loves Sasuke so much._

_"Very well. If that is what you want." The older man sighed._

Naruto looked around the perimeter. Searching for a certain boy with raven hair and has a big fan at his clothing. After a few hours of searching the entire forest, he found Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he hissed.

"What are you doing here, idiot?" The raven haired boy replied as he heard his former comrade.

"I'm going to take you back."

"Heh, like you can. You can't make me Naruto, I have already decided. I wasn't even wanted there in the first place." He turned to his back and continued walking.

"You were wanted, Sasuke! You were wanted by us, by Sakura-chan! You were the only one who didn't notice. All you ever think about was getting power to avenge your family! You were blind by your surroundings and felt that you were inside a shell but you didn't! We cared about you!" Naruto shouted with full force. "Why can't you see that?" he whispered.

Upon hearing a kunoichi's name, Sasuke flinched. He still remembered that dream. "I'd only be a hindrance to you." he turned back and looked at Naruto who was now readying a kunai on his right hand. "Then, I'll take you back in a critical condition, Sasuke."

Naruto launched a weapon but was easily dodged by his opponent.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ Clones of about 30 were surrounding Sasuke. Upon inheriting the _sharingan_, he could easily detect on who the real Naruto is but still, he has to fight those pesky clones.

_Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! _All the clones were gone through a puff of smoke. Leaving only two of them forming a ball of wind, the _rasengan._ He also formed chakra around his hands and was forming a jutsu known as _chidori. _Both of them shouted as they launched each other's jutsu.

A few hours passed after their fight. Naruto was now on the ground, breathing heavily while Sasuke was still standing but also panting.

"GAH!" Naruto shouted, struggling to stand up.

"Still want to fight, dobe?" Sasuke chuckled.

"C-come back, teme." the blonde pleaded tears streaming down his face. "S-sakura-chan, she- she is,"

"She is what Naruto? Hoping that I would come back and be with her?" He scoffed. He had feelings for her but he knows it would be impossible because he still has some unfinished business to deal with.

"She is going to die, idiot!" Naruto continued, crying about what he just said.

Sasuke was shocked.

"_So that's what my dream meant. She is going to-" _he thought. Closing his eyes and clenching his fists. He picked up his bag and went to Naruto.

"Get up, dobe. We're going back." he said, helping Naruto to get up.

Naruto was so happy that he was half-laughing and half-crying.

**A/N: YAY! That was not a decent fight scene but atleast I tried ,right? I love Naruto's speech when he convinced Sasuke (I had to think hard about it). Only a few days before my birthday and a few months before the cosplay event here in CdeO. So excited! Gonna update in a few days or so, if I'm not lazy. :P**

**Bye-bee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ugh! A I'm too lazy to write these days because it's summer. So hot here in the Philippines and I can't help but to be lazy! Already posted chappie 4 on Wattpad. Going to the pool tomorrow. XD **

**It's already 12:19 am here in the Philippines and yet, I'm still awake. It's summer vacation! I can sleep on any time I want. :P R & R pwease?! *puppy eyes* I babble a lot even though you won't read the author's notes. Pshh, yeah.**

**On with the story...**

At the village of Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked the teacher beside her. Something has been bothering her since her parents and Tsunade-sama left the room. Speaking of her parents, they had talked about it.

_"Sakura-chan," her mother called her, carressing her soft pink tresses. "What is it, mother?" Sakura looked up. Seeing her mother worry was too much to handle but still, she can't cry. Not with the others around. "Tsunade-sama said that you-you," her mother looked down. _

_"You only have half a year left." Sakura's father continued. Other members of the team 7 were also shocked._

_"What?! Half a year?! But Sakura-chan is still too young to die. We can't let that happen. Right, Kakashi-" _

_"Naruto." the blonde was cut off by his teacher's harsh voice. "We can't stop it anymore. It's her fate." _

_"Don't worry, Naruto. I still have half a year left, don't I?" Sakura just smiled at him while he just looked down. _

_"So, Sakura." the father called her. "What do you want to do?" he smiled at her daughter along with his wife._

_"Eh?" She looked confused. _What do I want to do? I want to-

_"I want to see _him."_ she blurted out. Everyone in the room was shocked. "A stupid request ,right?" she laughed while rubbing the back of her head. " D-don't think about it too much! It's just something that I had in mind. I really don't want to see him." _I do. I do want to see him.

_They laughed and talked for hours about what she wanted to do for just half a year. Never noticing a certain ninja fled off the room._

"Where is Naruto?"

"Oh, that. Umm, he went to, uh, he went to the uhm-uh," _Think Kakashi, think! Ah-ha! Bingo!_

"He went to the bookstore." he said while grinning at her.

"Bookstore?" the rosette said giving the dafuq face.

"Yeah, bookstore."

"What would he be doing there?"

_"Crap, she's intelligent. Why in the Icha-Icha's name would Naruto be going into a bookstore? Great job, Kakashi, great job." _ he thought to himself sarcasticly. "Buying books, of course."

"What kind of books?"

"_These _kinds of books." He pointed out his favorite orange book.

She laughed. "You know that Naruto-kun is a minor and _can't_ buy those kind of books." Meanwhile, Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Again, Kakashi-sensei. Where is Naruto-kun?" her voice became a little bit serious. Kakashi sighed and thought if he should tell. "Actually he-"

Kakashi was cut off by the great murmurs of the town. "It's him isn't it?" "Hey, that's the one." were all heard through the crowd. Both the teacher and the pupil looked out from the hospital window.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's go out." Sakura asked her teacher. "I'm sorry Sakura but you can't. What if it's a criminal who's looking for a fight?" Kakashi said.

"But if it's a criminal, wouldn't the people down there run?" _Damn. She got me, again._

"Sakura." A familiar voice called from below. "Naruto?" she stood and looked below but she couldn't find him. She opened the window and shouted, "Naruto! Where are you?! I can't see you from up here!" She turned to her teacher and gave him the puppy eyes. The white haired guy gave a defeated sigh and stood. "Fine but I have to go with you." She smiled happily and wore her slippers, not minding that she was wearing her hospital robes.

She pushed through the crowds hoping that she would find Naruto. But she was shocked at what she saw.

"Sasuke-kun?!" The said boy turned and looked at Sakura. Both of them gazed into each other's eyes.

"Heh heh. See? I told you you would fulfill your wish." Naruto interrupted them and grinned. Sakura on the other hand, was crying. Gathering all of her strength left, she ran onto Sasuke and hugged him.

"Welcome home." she whispered into his ear. Crying but smiling.

Sasuke was shocked at first but then calmes when she whispered into his ear. "I'm back." he whispered and hugged her back. Cheers were heard from the crowd.

"Hey! What about me?!" The loudmouth said. Sakura laughed and pulled Naruto close to them.

Kakashi-sensei saw it all and smiled at the scene. _Welcome back, everyone._

**A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter (for me because I'm a lazy writer :P), but at least Sasuke-kun is back! YAY! Don't worry SasuSaku stuff happens in the next chapters so please be updated! ^_^ Ja, ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there guys! So it's been like two weeks since I last updated. I'm so so so sorry about that! I was too lazy that I forgot about it. Anyways, this chapter will be the start of the fluffs and other stuffs. Ha! It rhymed! I have to update this faster because I had this crazy idea for an upcoming story and it would be a multichapter one. R&R guys!**

Disclaimer: (I just put it now.) I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. SasuSaku belongs to the fans. And this idea is not mine. Just kidding!

Sasuke walked through the village carrying a small black bag. He was going to the hospital as he was doing most of the time. _This is the punishment? _He thought as he gritted his teeth. Tsunade-sama never treated him as a traitor. She never gave him any weird punishments like being humiliated to the village but instead to take care of Sakura. _This is worse than I thought. _He gave a defeated sigh and ignored the looks others were giving him. Some villagers still thought of him as a traitor while others never bothered him.

"Teme!" a familiar voice called him. He flinched at his nickname and half turned his head to see Naruto. He was running from the ramen shop. "You going to the hospital again?" the blonde asked. "Hn. That's what I was _assigned _to, right?" Sasuke answered with his usual cool tone. Naruto snickered as the raven made air quotes. "Can I join you?" "Hn."

Both of them walked side by side. Neither of them talked when Naruto blurted, "You know she had waited for this day." Sasuke looked at him. "After you left, Sakura had always trained. It didn't matter if there was rain or not, she still trained. She didn't eat well, she doesn't want to talk to us, even her bestfriend!" Naruto gave a sad laugh. "She didn't tell us that she was sick." It fell to a whisper. A pregnant silence was followed. Nobody talked even though they arrived at the hospital.

Sakura was sitting in her bed. Reading a book entitled "Letting Go." The book was given to her by her bestfriend, Ino, who knew that Sakura can't let go of her feelings for everyone even though she was calm and happy on the outside.

She sighed and closed her book, setting it aside on the near table and looked outside at the window. Nobody was inside her room, except for her. Kakashi left an hour earlier. Her parents were always busy. Working , even though Sakura needed them both.

_I will miss them._ She shed few tears from her eyes and roughly wiped them. _I have to be strong. I have to be- _Her thoughts were quickly cut off as flashbacks of her friends and family came into her mind. She cried and for this time, she let it fall freely from her eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived Sakura's room and saw her peacefully asleep. "Should I wake her up?" Naruto asked. "You know she still has to eat." "No. Let her sleep. She needs to rest." Sasuke said as he put the black bag on the table. He picked up the book on it and started to read a few pages. He immediately threw it back and flopped on the couch. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes trying to sleep for a while. Naruto sat down on the couch and started to chomp some candy he had on his pocket. Then, he came up with this idea to bring the two of his team mates closer together.

"Oi, Sasuke." The blonde shook the raven's shoulders. Sasuke opened his eyes to see a grinning Naruto. "How 'bout you and Sakura-chan go on a date?" Sasuke was shocked then blushed after a few seconds of noticing what Naruto said. "WHAT?!" He stood up as he shouted back at Naruto. They heard Sakura moan and wriggled from her bed. Naruto put a finger on top of his lips telling Sasuke to shush down. "I know that you like her." The blonde said as Sasuke calmed down. "I do _not_ like her." Sasuke hissed quietly.

"But-!"

"No buts, Naruto." He immediately cut off the loudmouth. "I want Sakura to be happy." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Sasuke gave a defeated sigh and flopped back to the couch. "Fine." Naruto jumped from the couch and yelled, "Dattebayo!"

POOF! A pillow hit his face.

" " Sakura said with a hint of venom in her voice. Sasuke was shocked. He did not notice Sakura's chakra. _I think it's also dying._ He thought. "Sakura. The lunch's ready. You should eat." He pointed at the black bag at the table. "Oh. Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gleefully said.

"Um, Sasuke-kun." Sakura called. "Can you feed me?" She scratched her cheek with a finger while blushing. "Eh?" Sasuke was shocked. "Um, o-okay." He pulled a chair and began to take out the bento. Sakura noticed what was inside the bento. "That's so cute. Octopus dumplings that looks like octopus and cat-like onigiri!" She squealed. She looked at Sasuke and asked, "Where did you learn to make that, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke blushed and answered, "Stuffs."

Naruto snickered from the background. "I-I should go now." He went outside, leaving two blushing teens.

**A/N: That was the longest chapter, yet. Don't worry guys. Most of the fluffs happen in the next chapters. Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters. Please, review guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys**! **Again, I'm so sorry for not updating. :( Anyways, I forgot to tell you that I'm already 14! YAY! And another news, I've fallen inlove again. But! With my cousin. :( He has everything that I looked for a guy and he HAS to be my COUSIN!**

And another note, I am now taking questions, clarifications, violent reactions, etc. from you guys. Just click that Review button below.

***You guys seem to noticed something wrong with the last chapter. Sakura was meant to say "Shut up. " after she had hit Naruto with a pillow. I tried changing that but it didn't worked. It was still the same.**

* * *

Sasuke was feeding Sakura with trembling hands. _Hold yourself together, Sasuke_. He told himself as he gave another octopus dumpling.

Sakura was holding her laughter. Hands clenching her stomach and looking away from the boy in front of her. _S-sasuke-kun's face. _"Sakura." A voice called her and she looked at him.

Pfft.

"Mwahahaha!" Sakura burst out loud, clenching her stomach. "What's with that look on your face, Sasuke-kun?! You look like that octopus dumpling I just ate earlier!" She said, still laughing.

"W-what?!" The raven haired boy said, with eyes wide like saucers and face red like tomatoes. "It's not like I wanted to look like that." He turned his head and pouted slightly.

"Kyaa! Y-you're face is too cute!" Sakura gave out a thumbs up and grinned. Sasuke smiled slightly at her action. "And you're cute too even when you are annoying." He said and blushed again, noticing what he just said. Sakura blushed too and looked down, embarrassed. Everything was silent.

"Are-are you still gonna eat?" The boy said breaking the awkward silence. "N-no." The pinkette answered, still looking down.

Sasuke picked up the eaten lunch, putting it back to the bag he carried throughout the village.

Sakura just sat on her bed.

_D-did Sasuke-kun said that I'm cute?  
__**Shannaro! That's a first for you. I think he already likes you.  
**__Shut up. Inner mind.  
__**Oh-ho. I know that you like it whenever he say stuff like that. Hehe.  
**__Shut up. Shut up.  
__**Sakura and Sasuke sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**_

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"What do you mean by that Sakura? I was just being quiet here." Sasuke said with eyebrows raised.

"He-he. N-nothing." She said scratching her face with a finger. _Stupid Sakura is stupid. _She mentally facepalmed herself.

"I'm going to sleep Sasuke-kun."

"You can't sleep, Sakura."

"Why?"

"You just ate lunch."

"What happens when I sleep after I eat actually?" She crossed her arms and raised a mocking eyebrow.

"A fat enchanted being will sit on top of your chest ,near your heart ,which cause you a tight breathing and die." He said bluntly.

"Oh." Sakura said as she put her arms down. "Then, what do you suggest I do?"

_How 'bout you and Sakura-chan go on a date?_ Naruto's voice ringed into Sasuke's mind.

"How about we go out?" He suggested.

"On a date?!"

"No. On a walk."

Sakura pouted as Sasuke walked to the door. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"To Tsunade-sama and talk about you going out."

"Oh,Okay." She said as she turned to the side and lay down.

_Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun and I are going out._ She giggled quietly and gently close her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! It's done. The next chapter will be the "walk" with Sasuke. Need your reviews guys! :)**

***If you guys were wondering on where I got the "fat enchanted being" thing, I got that from Filipino folklores, which happens to scare me. A lot. I think it was called "urong" or stuff like that. I don't know. I always run whenever my lola (grandma) tells us that story. Any questions? Click Review! **


End file.
